Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same.
A TFT-LCD has the advantages of light weight, thin profile, and low radiation. A TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate, liquid crystal, and a backlight source. In general, a TFT-LCD array substrate mainly comprises a base substrate, gate electrodes, a gate insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, a semiconductor protecting layer, and pixel electrodes, etc. The TFT-LCD array substrate is commonly manufactured by a set of thin film deposition processes and photolithography processes, and one photolithography process typically corresponds to one pattern layer. Currently, with the rapid development of the manufacturing technology of the liquid crystal display, the photolithography process for a TFT-LCD array substrate now has developed from the original seven photolithography technology to four-photolithography technology. Ordinarily, the fewer times the photolithography process is employed in the manufacturing process, the higher the producing efficiency will be, and the lower the manufacturing cost will be.